


Marcus le Stringhe

by litelian



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: <3, :V, ? - Freeform, eso es una etiqueta, eso es una etiqueta??, esto es culpa tuya, esto solo paso, ilse_28, pasado angustioso, porque debería serlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litelian/pseuds/litelian
Summary: Había hecho muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso, había robado, había matado, había mentido y sobre todo había traicionado todo lo que alguna vez mi yo de 10 años respeto, anhelo y deseo con pasión. Pero como el mundo era un lugar cruel para los soñadores tuve que adaptarme y sobrevivir,  después de todo eso era lo único que se podría espera de un descendiente de la famiglia le Stringhe.





	Marcus le Stringhe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilse_28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilse_28/gifts).



> debería estar haciendo mi tesis...  
> creo que están apunto de botarme de la universidad xD  
> O_O!!

Había hecho muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso, había robado, había matado, había mentido y sobre todo había traicionado todo lo que alguna vez mi yo de 10 años respeto, anhelo y deseo con pasión. Pero como el mundo era un lugar cruel para los soñadores tuve que adaptarme y sobrevivir,  después de todo eso era lo único que se podría espera de un descendiente de la famiglia le Stringhe.

Condenados por nuestro pasado y habilidades mágicas,

La famiglia le  Stringhe siempre fue cazada…

No importa si eran cazadores u otros seres mágicos mi familia siempre fue despreciada y atormentada por culpa de un ancestro que revelo la magia a los seres humanos, pero eso no es lo importante, lo  que realmente importa es que de una familia numerosa con  dos padres amorosos, tres hermanas mayores gritonas, un hermano menor adorable y una nonna cariñosa, **_solo quede_** **_yo_**.

 Y para no morir, me adapte.

Borre todos los sueños estúpidos de mi niñez, olvide el calor, el cariño, la simpática y la empatía, todo lo que me hacía débil, todo aquello por lo cual mi familia fue  engañada y posteriormente asesinada.

También los olvide a ellos, no quería recordar la sangre, las lágrimas, la traición,  el dolor  ni mucho menos el amor que nunca más me seria brindado.

Olvide tanto en mi búsqueda por el poder, por no volver a sentirme impotente, que casi me olvido de mí mismo.

Si no fuera por **_él_**.

El mago más poderoso del mundo, una entidad nacida de la magia para conservar el equilibrio del universo, **_el Warlock_**.     

************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******************************

Lo que más me dolió de todos mis recuerdo de cuando era joven, fue también mi pesadilla más recurrente, ellos mataron a toda mi familia, pero me dejaron vivo por **_diversión._** Secretamente algo que nunca nadie sabrá es que mi pesadilla es sobre mí, yo matándolos.   

Tal vez es por todo eso de la “primera vez” o que solo era un niño cuando paso, pero sus caras siempre están en mi memoria, y por ridículo que suene.

Me arrepiento, incluso si mataron a mi familia, incluso si me torturaron, incluso si los mate en defensa propia, incluso si merecían algo peor que la muerte.

**_Odio despertar llorando por ellos_**.

**_Odio mi debilidad_**.

Así que cuando escape de ellos me fui de mi país natal, Italia, para nunca volver, dejar todo atrás, todo lo que significo, todo lo que era, todo lo que fui, pero sin saberlo me lleve todo lo que sería.

**Ahora era solo Marcus.**

El robo y las estafas se convirtieron rápidamente en un hábito, las mentiras y la actuación en una segunda naturaleza, hacia todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Pero había pocas cosas que solo un simple mago podría hacer, estando especialmente vulnerable contra los cazadores y las criaturas mágicas que se alimentaban de la magia.    

Necesitaba un aquelarre, **_lo sabía_** , ningún mago debe estar solo, ningún ser que usara la magia podía vivir solo. Especialmente si secretamente era un brujo y no un mago como les hice creer a todos.

Un brujo era natural, nacido con la magia y no aprendido a usar la magia como los magos. Eran más poderosos, eran más gentiles, eran más sabios, conectados a la magia, a la naturaleza, seres increíblemente puros.

Los brujos eran seres débiles.

Y no podía darme el lujo de ser débil, no si alguien descubría mi apellido, no si estaba en un aquelarre con un líder en el cual no confiaba, no si incluso la persona que conocí durante años seguía siendo “la persona que conocí desde que estoy en este país” y no “amigo”, no cuando era solo **Marcus**.

 El aquelarre fue todo sobre el poder, ¿y qué mejor forma de obtener poder que robándolo? Y si la magia robada era como agujas en mi piel y si el sentimiento desagradable se expandía por mis entrañas hasta quererme hacer vomitar y si a veces era tan oscuro que literalmente rasgaba mi alma  y ¿qué?

Era necesario.

Nunca más volvería hacer débil, así que cuando el líder del aquelarre murió en un pequeño pueblo desconocido aproveche la oportunidad desafiando a todos por el puesto de líder, combatiendo y ganando. Fue glorioso, mientras duro.

Stiles Stilinski era completamente diferente a todo lo que conocía, por amor a la magia era un niño, un niño completamente escalofriante, un niño al cual todos los demás del aquelarre decían que era una criatura mágica o incluso que estaba poseído, pero yo lo sabía mejor, **era un maldito niño.**

Un niño con un poder indudable y ridículamente fuerte, en mi estupidez y en lo que ese tiempo creía que era una buena idea acepte su desafío a un duelo. El cual perdí, miserable y patéticamente.

 Pero por extraño que parecía, por un momento, mientras sentí su magia recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mientras la presión de la atmosfera era tan pesada que apenas podía respirar, me sentí libre, libre de miedo, libre de oscuridad, libre de mí pasado y completamente libre de la agonía que me acechaba.

 Estaba siendo purificado.

Y después de años, me sentía un brujo de nuevo.

Y en su infinita sabiduría, Stiles Stilinski me dio una forma de enmendar mi pasado y purificar mi ser, de ser algo más de lo que se esperaba de mí, me dio un propósito.

Devolver la magia fue sencillo aunque algunos de los miembros del aquelarre se resistieron al principio  ninguno era tan estúpido como para ir en contra de las palabras del señor Stilinski. Cada vez que devolvíamos así fuera una pequeña porción de magia nuestras almas se sentían más ligeras, más jóvenes y sobre todo más fuerte.

Era completamente ridículo.

Pero el señor Stilinski claramente sabía lo que hacía y mientras las almas de todo el aquelarre se volvían cada vez más brillantes  secretamente cada uno de nosotros juro seguirlo por lo eternidad.

Encontrar al mago más poderoso del mundo fue por mucho, increíblemente difícil. No era fácil encontrar a alguien que literalmente podría chasquear los dedos y borrarte la memoria, o desaparecer, o hacerte explotar, o borrar tu completa existencia, así que si, fue increíblemente difícil…Pero lo logramos.

 “¿hola? Llamo al celular de Stiles, habla Stiles”

 -señor, señor he encontrado al mago más poderoso de DOS eras-

 “¿estás seguro, Marcus?”

 -¡sí, señor¡ su nombre es Robert y le estoy enviando la dirección de donde se encuentra-

 “¿Qué clase de mago se llama Robert?”

 -¿señor?-

 “entendido, gracias Marcus”

 -¿sus nuevas órdenes señor?-

“¿disculpa?”

 -sus nuevas órdenes, ¡señor!, su aquelarre estará gustoso de cumplir sus órdenes-

“Sean buenos, ayuden a quien lo necesite sin importar quien sea o que sea, siempre y cuando sea una buena persona y mientras serás el  líder encárgate de que todos cumplan lo que dije y serán recompensados con la visión del alma”

 -Entendido señor, es un gran honor que nos consideres dignos de algo tan glorioso como lo es la visión del alma, trabajaremos increíblemente duro, vera señor, seremos un ejemplo para todos los demás aquelarres, protegeremos al débil, al suprimido y castigaremos a los que se opongan a ¿señor?.....¿señor?....¿señor?- Bueno de seguro estará ocupado planeando una estrategia de batalla, mejor le envió por mensaje la información del Warlock.

Lamentablemente nos perdimos la batalla entre los warlocks, aunque eso era probablemente lo mejor después de todo solo estorbaríamos, pero la batalla que sucedió después contra los grifos y los hombres lobos no puede ser definida como nada menos que, **Épica**.

Todos sabíamos lo increíblemente fuerte que era el señor Stilinski, pero verlo en acción de nuevo era algo completamente diferente, su magia se expandía en ondas dañando a los enemigos pero curando a sus aliados, tal increíble control sería imposible   para cualquiera, menos para **él**.

El nuevo warlock que ha surgido para traer el temor a la oscuridad y el equilibrio al universo.

**************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********************

El señor Stilinski, el warlock, era increíblemente amable y dedicado en su labor por mantener el equilibrio, así que cuando me llamo para que lo ayudara en uno de sus casos me sentí extasiado, él me estaba pidiendo ayuda a **mí**.

Yo, que solo era un mero ladrón de magia, alguien sin futuro y sin pasado.

Ver a Alexander Argent en el lugar de reunión junto con un cachorro de lobo y el jefe, no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Fue más fácil e incómodo de lo que esperaba, el jefe quien siempre estaba tan tranquilo y perspicaz exuberava energía nerviosa por todo su cuerpo, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que olían indudablemente a ozono.

Tal vez el cachorro de lobo tenía algo que ver con eso…

Porque definitivamente encargarse de los demás fue ridículamente fácil, casi vergonzoso de hecho. Pero no había duda en mi mente que el poder que Sr. Stilinski utilizo contra la Argent fue solo la punta del iceberg,  podía sentir prácticamente una chispa de poder casi infinito que se conectaba con el resto del mundo.

**_Eso era un warlock._ **

 La conexión con el mundo, que el mundo hable a través de ti, que se manifieste en su expresión más mínima y que aun así sea suficiente para nivelar el mundo solo chasqueando los dedos.     

Estar en presencia de una magia como esa, entumeció levemente mi cuerpo,  mi magia tratando de conectarse al todo. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual, durante un corto periodo de tiempo, estuve completamente fuera de mi mente.

Cuando recobre mi agilidad mental, Alexander Argent, descendiente de una de las familias de cazadores más prominentes de la historia, que vienen de **_Europa_** y con los cuales mi propia familia tiene una larga **historia** , _estaba viviendo en mi apartamento._   Talvez este fue mi pago por todo lo malo que hice alguna vez.

El karma es una perra.

Existen  muchas cosas que aún no se del mundo en donde vivo, pero estoy seguro de una;

Stiles Stilinski era un niño.

Un niño que se manifestaba como el mensajero de este caótico  mundo.

Un mensajero del mundo que se encontraba bajo la protección de un ser aún más poderoso e inimaginable.

 Stiles Stilinski, warlock o no, era mi jefe,  y la única persona a la que libremente seguiría por la eternidad.

A quien secretamente llamaría mi amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> y aun así tarde una eternidad, ni siquiera se si continuarlo :v  
> debería dejarlo así


End file.
